leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kalista/@comment-25562166-20150312012600/@comment-4748826-20150318084820
Quote: "a dash for every AA" Predict where she'll go and aim there. Same with every dash. "AoE knockup ult" Dodge the ult, catch her away from her Soulbound, or force to her use it to save them. "free wards" Kill the wards or, well, walk around them. "ridiculous rend damage" The skill itself requires her to have been wailing on you for a very long time to do nuke-worthy damage. "broken gameplay" No she has good gameplay I don't have to offer any reasoning behind it because I said so There you go! Counterplay!" NOT EVEN REMOTELY. "Predict the dash" - how the hell are you going to do so? You can't predict things... you can just guess, but if the player somehow feels like not dashing or like going in your face or going to the bushes to send her W far away... you can't predict that, you can just guess and that's not counterplay. With that argument I could say the Kalista player is going to predict my skillshot. "DODGE THE ULT" it's an AoE ult, even if you dodge it, it will affect the rest of your team. And lets agree with the fucking fact that it's a super fast proyectile, it's not like Ashe's ult or Nid's Q. Also, 2 second knock up as a punishment for not dodging an skillshot is just stupid. "KILL THE WARD" . Durp and more durp. The average Kalista player knows how much her wards can last, so maybe they didn't see you, but still they know you are there because "suddenly" her ward died. Also, killing a ward may look simple for a ranged champion, but it's not that easy for a melee champion. "Rend requires a long time of her attacking you in order to deal nuke worthy damage". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmxtSpnSdt0 lets compare her E with let's say, Graves Q. Graves is in theory, a champion with a lot of burst damage. His Q cost up to 100 mana, pretty much for a champion with a lot of power into his abilities. His Q normal damage is *PHYSICAL DAMAGE: 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 (+ 80% bonus AD) *Now, Kalista with her E can deal *PHYSICAL DAMAGE: 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 (+ 60% AD) so, 140 less basic damage (but let's consider Kalista's base damage... Graves Q's only scales with BONUS AD instead of total AD. So Kalista gets (at level 18) 65,5 bonus damage so, 125,5 (+60%) for only 20 mana. This can be applied by her Q so she doesn't need to get in range. Then, if we add a couple of stacks... 4 attacks: 188 + 180% AD (+192 considering base damage at lvl 18) 8 attacks 316 + 300% AD (+327 considering base damage at lvl 18) Compare that with the price of Graves maximum damage ( a Q in melee range) MAXIMUM DAMAGE: 108 / 171 / 234 / 297 / 360 (+ 144% bonus AD) All at the price of 20 mana. And no, it's not like "Oh poor Kalista, she had to attack 4 times to deal the same damage as Graves. She has a free dash with every auto attack, try being a melee champion with no dashes and get fucked in the face because of Kalista. All this math doesn't even consider the fact that rend is a 45% slow for 2 second at max rank, or the fact that she can get hurricanes and proc her E several times in a fight. "I don't have to offer reasoning" of course, you don't reason at all. Good night sir.